The invention relates to a low application temperature hot melt adhesive composition. It would be desirable to achieve a low application temperature hot melt adhesive composition in which types and sources of raw material can be substituted for one another while maintaining an adhesive composition that can form fiber tearing bonds at temperatures from about 4.4° C. (40° F.) to about 48.9° C. (120° F.).